Harry Potter and the Lost Prophecy
by potterfan2008
Summary: i suck at summarys so just read the story please.and tell me what u think on here in ur review or review it in an email my address is carbs3hotmail.com


Chapter one-A suprise for Harry

The Hogwarts Express came to a halt a Platform 9 ¾. Parents, as well as their children were waiting to welcome the students back home. Everyone on the train was talking happily as they unloaded their trunks – that is, everyone except Harry Potter.

"Harry, are you sure you're ok?" Hermione asked, looking concerned.

"What? Oh, yeah, I'm fine," Harry lied.

"Look, mate, we know you're still upset about Sirius," Ron said.

"We're really sorry about what happened, but don't beat yourself up for it, it's not your fault," Hermione said.

"I don't want to talk about Sirius," Harry replied, and began gathering up his stuff.

Together, they carried their trunks off the train, and walked over to where Mrs. Weasley was standing with Professor Lupin and Tonks.

"Hello, Harry dear. How are you?" Mrs. Weasley asked him.

"Not so good," Harry replied, truthfully this time.

"I know, dear. Come here," she said, and pulled him into a tight hug. "Everything will be alright. Professor Lupin and Tonks would like to speak with you," she added as Tonks waved merrily at Harry.

Harry walked over to them, his thoughts still on Sirius. Professor Lupin looked worn out – when was the last full moon? – yet happy to see Harry. Tonks was her usual excited self, and today had hair that was a violent shade of red.

"Wotcher, Harry!" Tonks said with a smile.

"Hello, Tonks," Harry said, trying to sound cheery with his mind still on Sirius.

"Harry, we have a surprise for you," Professor Lupin said, "and we think you'll enjoy it very much."

Harry was puzzled. 'What kind of surprise could they give me that I would enjoy?' he thought. 'I already have an owl and a really good broom, what more could I need, let alone want? My godfather back,' he thought.

As if in response to Harry's confused look, Professor Lupin pulled out a very bent piece of parchment from his cloak and gave it to Harry so that he could read it.

It read:

We, Vernon and Petunia Dursley, hereby turn over our Guardianship of Harry Potter ove r to Mr. Remus Lupin. Harry will be in the care of Mr. Lupin, and will reside at 12 Grimmauld Place from here on.

Signed,

Vernon Dursley Petunia Dursley

By the time Harry had finished reading the letter, a weak smile was spreading across his face.

"Professor Lupin, I appreciate the offer, but I'm not sure that I want to live at Grimmauld Place," Harry said with a sigh.

"I understand why you wouldn't want to go back there, Harry, but it is safer than staying at your Aunt and Uncle's house. It's for your own safety," Professor Lupin said.

"Your friends Ron and Hermione are staying there for a while, as well," Tonks said, trying to cheer him up.

"In that case, I guess I'll go," Harry said.

"Mate, cheer up," Ron said, as he and Hermione walked over to him. "We'll all be together. It'll be fun."

"It reminds me to much of Sirius," Harry replied, shaking his head sadly.

"I know, Harry," Hermione said, placing a hand on his shoulder. "But it's like Professor Lupin said, it's for your own good."

"Shall we depart for Grimmauld Place, then, Harry?" Tonks said with a smile.

"I guess," Harry said, recognizing defeat.

Chapter Two-Back to Grimmauld Place

When Tonks apparated into the kitchen of 12 Grimmauld Place, everything was quiet. Ever since Sirius had died, the only person living in the house was Remus Lupin. Footfalls from the upper floor told her that Kreacher was lurking around upstairs.

"Incendio!" Tonks said, and pointing her wand at the empty fireplace, a fire appeared, crackling merrily.

The flames in the fireplace turned green, and a tall shape revolved in the fire for a few moments before Professor Lupin stepped out, brushing ash off his robes.

"Tonks, could you carry Harry's trunk upstairs when he arrives?" Lupin asked.

"Sure, Remus," Tonks said, tripping over the leg of a kitchen chair on her way to the fireplace just as Harry stepped out, dragging his Hogwarts trunk.

"Locomotor trunk!" Tonks said, and left the room with the trunk floating in midair ahead of her.

Harry sat down in one of the chairs at the kitchen table as a WHOOSH announced Ron and Hermione's arrival.

"Harry?" It was the voice of Albus Dumbledore.

In response, Harry dropped his gaze to look at his feet.

"I know how you must feel to be back here," Dumbledore said quietly.

Professor Lupin ushered Ron and Hermione from the room, because he felt that Harry deserved some time alone with the headmaster.

"You have no idea," Harry said quietly, while bangs from upstairs told them that Ron and Hermione were unpacking their Hogwarts things.

"Actually, after your outburst in my office last June, I think I have a pretty shrewd idea of how you are feeling."

"I'm sorry," Harry mumbled.

"It is quite alright. I am always telling myself that I have too many items in my office; yet I never do anything about it. You helped me as much as you helped yourself," Dumbledore said with a smile at Harry.

"Not that much, then," Harry said, looking into Dumbledore's twinkling blue eyes.

"I believe that you would be feeling much worse had you not unloaded some of your feelings last June."

Harry sat in silence staring out into space, not knowing how to respond to this comment.

"Harry, I didn't come here just to check up on you. I also have an important matter to discuss," Dumbledore said, sitting down across from Harry at the wooden table.

When Harry said nothing to this, Dumbledore continued.

"Before he died, Sirius came to see me about who would receive his possessions when he was gone. He picked you, Harry. Everything that was once his – the gold, possessions, and this house - are now yours."

"I don't want the house," Harry said brusquely.

"It is yours now, and according to magical law, you may not get rid of anything you inherit until you are eighteen. But I must ask you: May I continue to use the house for headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix?"

"Sure, I don't care."

"Harry, you do care. I know you do."

"Professor, I don't mean to be rude, but I just want to be left alone," Harry said, dropping his gaze to the floor again.

"A few more things before I leave you to your thoughts. First, because this house is now in your possession, you may reside here during the summer holiday. Second, if you need anything, send Hedwig to me. And third, Happy Sixteenth Birthday, Harry," Dumbledore finished with a smile, and a small 'pop' told Harry that he had apparated back to Hogwarts.

"Are you sure you're alright, Harry? There isn't anything I can get you?" Professor Lupin asked as he entered the room.

"No thanks, I'm fine," Harry replied.

"Oh, and Buckbeak is still upstairs in Mrs. Black's bedroom, in case you would like to spend some time with him," Professor Lupin said with a slight smile.

"Thanks, Professor."

"Harry, I haven't been your teacher for three years. Call me Remus – or Moony – whichever you prefer," Lupin said.

"Thanks again, Moony," Harry said, and the name brought a smile to his face.

"Harry, d'you want to play a game of chess?" Ron asked from the doorway.

"No thanks, Ron."

"It would take your mind off your troubles," Hermione added from behind Ron.

"I was planning to go visit Buckbeak," Harry said.

"Oh, can we come?" Hermione asked, her eyes lighting up.

"Sure, I don't mind."

So the three of them set off up the creaky staircase, rounded the corner, and entered Mrs. Black's bedroom.

It was a dark room; most of everything was painted black. It was obvious that Mrs. Black was a Slytherin when she went to Hogwarts; almost everything featured a serpent of some sort. Above the headboard was an ornately carved piece of wood featuring three snakes intertwined around a wand, the bedposts had snakes carved into them, and the bureau had snake handles. Standing next to the bureau was –

"Buckbeak!" Hermione squealed, rushing over to the hippogriff and bowing.

Buckbeak looked at her with one of his orange eyes before bending his scaly knees and bowing to Hermione. She began to pat him on the head; Ron took a seat on the bed; Harry himself was pacing, Buckbeak's eyes following his progress.

"Sirius used to come up here a lot," Ron blurted out, and seemed surprised to see Hermione glaring at him.

Hermione took her eyes off Ron and was shocked to see tears falling silently down Harry's face. She crossed the room to where Harry had stopped his pacing.

"I'm really sorry that you have to be back here," she said, and her eyes were full of sympathy.

"It's not your fault," Harry said, wiping his tears away with the back of his hand.

"I know, but if it had been me, I'd have been devastated," Hermione said.

"Well, now you know how I felt yesterday," Harry replied.

"We could tell you weren't yourself, you hardly spoke at all on the train," Ron said.

"I just can't believe he's gone," Harry said, shaking his head sadly.

"What actually happened down in the Department of Mysteries? I don't remember anything at all after we got to the Ministry," Ron said thoughtfully.

"Ron, are you trying to make Harry relive painful memories?" Hermione asked, glaring at him.

"No, I was just interested, that's all."

"You really are a – "

"Hermione, it's alright. I'm fine," Harry said.

"It's just that I care about you and I don't want Ron – " she turned to glare at him again, "– making you feel any worse," Hermione said as she sat down in a chair.

"How much do you remember, Ron?" Harry asked, unaware that Remus had stopped outside the door to listen.

"We entered the Department, 'cause I remember the wall spinning. We entered another chamber – the one with the dusty glass balls – and Macnair – Buckbeak's would be executioner - and a bunch of other Death Eaters appeared, and then I remember waking up in the Hospital Wing at Hogwarts," Ron said.

"Well, as you said, we entered the Department, and as soon as the door was shut, the wall rotated. We opened another door and found the Hall of Prophecies. I found row 97 – you found the prophecy, Ron – and then Lucius Malfoy and the rest of the Death Eaters appeared. When they began to attack, we scattered. That was the last I saw of you, Ginny, and Luna until later. Neville kicked the prophecy while dueling and it smashed, and then Sirius, Lupin, Tonks, and Moody showed up."

He paused for a second, the last moments of his Godfather's life replaying in his head.

"Bella deserves to die," Harry said quietly.

"Harry, how could you say such a thing?" Hermione asked, apparently shocked.

"She killed my godfather!" Harry shouted.

"She'll go back to Azkaban, Harry. It's where she belongs," Hermione said in a quiet voice.

"Azkaban doesn't do them damage anymore. The dementors have joined forces with Voldemort – Azkaban's like a haven for Death Eaters now," Harry replied bitterly.

"Dinner," Remus said, peeking his head into the room.

"Thanks, Remus."

The three friends went down to dinner together; Ron and Hermione kept looking at Harry as though afraid he would start shouting again. Before they sat down, Remus took Harry aside.

"I was listening to your conversation – I know I shouldn't have been, but I'm surprised you retold what happened. I imagine it must have been painful for you," Remus said.

"It was at first, but as I went on, I realized something – Sirius died to save me – he really must have loved me," Harry said as a tear slid down Remus's face.

"He did, Harry. He loved you more than you will ever know. I'm the last Marauder left now. If you ever need anything, just find me and I'll do my best."

They looked at one another for a moment, then Remus placed a hand on Harry's shoulder, and together they entered the kitchen.

"Are you feeling better, Harry?" Hermione asked as Harry and Lupin took their seats.

"Yeah. I still miss him a lot, though," Harry replied.

"I do too, Harry," Remus said. "Let's get off this sad topic and eat."

Remus then conjured a plate of steak and another of potatoes. For the first time since Sirius's death, Harry enjoyed himself without a heavy heart.

Chapter Three-O.W.L. results

A month and a half later on July 31st, Harry awoke as Crookshanks jumped onto his chest. After pushing Crookshanks off, he turned over to look at the clock on the bedside table, it read 7:00. Ron's snores echoed throughout the room as Harry got dressed. He then quietly crossed the room, opened the door, and descended the staircase.

"Happy Birthday, Harry," Remus said from the kitchen table.

"Thanks, Remus," Harry said with a smile.

"Here, you sit. I'll make breakfast. What would you like?" Remus asked as he got up.

"French toast?"

"French toast it is, then," Remus said, smiling as he pulled out a pan from the cabinet under the stove. "By the way, your Hogwarts letters arrived last night. They're over here next to the sink."

"H – H – Hogwarts letters?" Hermione yawned as she walked in and took a seat at the table next to Harry.

"Good morning, Hermione. You're up early," Harry said, smiling at her.

"I know. I've been waiting for these letters since we left for the summer!" Hermione said, her eyes alight with excitement.

Why? I mean, I know you enjoy your schoolwork, but – "

"Harry," Ron interrupted as he walked in, "Hermione doesn't just enjoy her work, she lives for it."

"No, no, no. And I don't live for work, Ron," Hermione said with a smile. "Those letters should have our O.W.L. results!"

Ron groaned.

"Ron, it's not as bad as you think," Remus said as he distributed plates of french toast.

"You never took Divination, did you, Remus?" Harry asked with a slight smile.

"Well, no," Remus admitted. "But as long as you studied hard, I'm sure you did fine."

"We won't know until we open them," Hermione said.

"I'm tempted to just leave mine sealed," Ron said gloomily.

"Come on, Ron. Let's open them together, and then we can go play Quidditch. I mean, you never know, you might find you did better than you thought," Harry said, reaching for the three envelopes one the counter, which Remus handed to him.

"Alright," Ron said. "But for my own sake, I hope I didn't do too badly."

Harry, Ron, and Hermione opened their envelopes, which due to the presence of the O.W.L. results, were fatter than usual. The first piece of parchment included the required books for the coming year, as well as the date of the start of next term (September 1st). The second piece of parchment read:

Dear Mr. Potter,

The following is a list of the grades you achieved on your O.W.L.s last June.

Care of Magical Creatures - A

Charms - E

Defense Against the Dark Arts - O

Divination - P

Herbology - E

History of Magic - A

Potions - A

Transfiguration - E

You have been accepted into the following N.E.W.T. level classes: Transfiguration, Defense Against the Dark Arts, and Charms. Congratulations! We look forward to seeing you at Hogwarts on September 1st .

Sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall

Deputy Headmistress

Having finished reading his own letter, Harry looked around. Hermione's face was positively glowing with happiness as her eyes scanned the page, and Ron was looking fairly taken aback.

"So, how'd you do, Harry?" Ron asked, looking up from his letter.

"Three A's, three E's, an O, and a P. You?"

"Four A's, three E's, and a P in Divination. I'm fairly surprised," Ron said.

"Why are you surprised? You've always been doing well before now," Hermione said as she folded up her letter.

"I didn't think you cared that much," Ron said with a small smile.

"Of course I care, Ron. I'm sorry I was hard on you two before O.W.L.s last year, I was just really nervous," Hermione said. "But it sure paid off!"

Harry glanced at Ron before asking, "How'd you do, Hermione?"

"Four O's and four A's," she replied happily.

"Great job," Ron said. "Now, how about that game of Quidditch?"

Chapter Four-Redecorating Grimmauld Place

The next few weeks of August passed without incident. Every morning, Harry would get up, leave his and Ron's bedroom, make his way past the heads of Kreacher's ancestors, and enter the gloomy kitchen, all the while thinking about how dark and dank the house was. Finally, after tiring of telling himself the same thing morning after morning, Harry decided to do something about it.

"Remus," Harry said as he entered the kitchen, "Can Hermione, Ron, and I redecorate the house?"

"I don't see why not," Remus replied. "However, you can't use magic to get the job done."

"And why is that?"

"Because you are not seventeen, and therefore not yet legally of age to use magic outside Hogwarts," Remus explained.

"It's only a year difference, what's the big deal?" Harry inquired.

"Do you want to end up in front of the Improper Use of Magic Office?" Remus asked with a sly smile.

"No, it's just that redecorating the whole house without magic will take a lot of work," Harry replied.

"I have an idea. Why don't you, Ron, and Hermione go to Diagon Alley to get your new books, and I'll get the supplies to redecorate the house," Remus said.

"Ok, but I have to wait until Ron and Hermione get up," Harry said, walking over to the cabinet to get breakfast plates.

"I'm up already," Hermione said brightly as she entered the kitchen. "What are the plans for today?"

"Well, I've been thinking about redecorating the house ever since I came home for the summer. Remus volunteered to get the supplies for us while we visit Diagon Alley to pick up our new school books," Harry said, turning toward Hermione.

"Oooh, sounds like fun!" Hermione said, her eyes shining with excitement.

"Not to me, it doesn't," Ron said as he walked in.

"Ron, if you don't want to help, that's fine," Harry said as he dished eggs for himself, Ron, and Hermione.

"Nah, I wasn't serious. I'll help," Ron said as he began eating his eggs.

"Good, it's settled, then. We'll go to Diagon Alley and then start to redecorate!"

Harry, Ron, and Hermione returned to Grimmauld Place with their arms laden with bags. However, it did not look like the same building that they had left mere hours ago. The walls, which had been bare and gloomy, had been painted in the Gryffindor colors of red and gold and sported Gryffindor banners. The doorknobs, which previously had been shaped like serpents, were now in the shape of lions. Lastly, the furniture, which had been painted black, had been replaced by pieces made of redwood.

"Wow," Hermione said softly.

Ron looked around in awe. Harry, however, put down his shopping and walked down the hall into the kitchen, where he found Remus seated at the table.

"Did you do this?" Harry asked him.

"Do you like it?"

"Do I like it? I love it! It's brilliant!" Harry said. "Thanks."

"You are quite welcome. Consider it a going away present," Remus said with a smile.

"Remus, thanks. You saved us a lot of work," Ron said, chortling.

"Well, you can all enjoy it for one more week before term starts," Remus said.

'One more week,' Hermione thought happily.

Chapter Five-Home Again

One week later, Harry, Ron, and Hermione were woken by Remus Lupin at 7:00 AM.

"Why do we have to be up so early? The train doesn't leave until eleven," Ron said sleepily.

"Because you still have to finish packing," Remus replied, and then left the room to make breakfast.

Three and a half hours later, Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny were loading their trunks onto the Hogwarts Express while Lupin talked with Mr. And Mrs. Weasley.

"The Ministry is really quite stupid, you know. They still don't realize Sirius Black is dead," Lupin was saying.

"I know," Mr. Weasley said. "But if we tell them he's dead, they'll know we were in contact with him. Then we'll all be in trouble.

Just then, the train's warning whistle blew.

"Come on, guys! Onto the train, now," Mrs. Weasley said, giving each one of them a hug before they got on the train.

"Bye, Mrs. Weasley!" Harry yelled as the train sped away from Platform 9 ¾.

"See you at Christmas, Mum!"

As Platform 9 ¾ sped out of sight, Ron said, "So, what now?"

"Exploding Snap?" Harry suggested, pointing to Ron's pack of cards on the chair.

"Nah, we've played that too often. How about a game of wizard chess?" Ginny said while she rummaged through her trunk for chessmen.

"Ok, you're on!" Harry said as he opened his trunk.

An hour later, after a terrible loss of Harry's, Neville Longbottom entered the compartment, grinning from ear to ear.

"Hi, guys. Mind if I join you?" Neville asked.

"Not at all, Neville," Ginny said as she got up to let him pass.

"Oh, Neville, Happy Birthday. Sorry it's kind of late," Harry said, pulling a small package from his trunk and handing it to him.

"Thanks, Harry!" Neville said as he unwrapped the little package. "A new Remembrall!"

"I remember you saying that you lost the old one, so I figured I'd get you a new one," Harry said.

"Harry, that's so sweet of you," Ginny said.

"It was nothing, really."

"OH, can I show you guys my other gift?" Neville asked.

"Sure, Neville," Hermione said.

"Let me go and get it, then," he replied, and left the compartment, leaving the door ajar.

"What d'you think it was, if he had to go get it?" Ron asked.

"Well, well, well – what do we have here?" It was Malfoy. However, he was alone, which was most unusual. "Potty, Weasel King, Weasel King's sister, and the Mudblood."

In a flash of red light, Malfoy lay on the floor, unconscious. Everyone inside the compartment looked at each other for a moment, and then turned their heads to the doorway and to where Neville stood with his wand out.

"Yeah, Neville!" Ron said from his seat by the window. "Talk about showing him..."

"Hoo!"

The hoot came from a covered cage in Neville's left hand. Careful to tread on Malfoy, Neville stepped into the compartment and sat down once again next to Ginny. He then uncovered the cage, inside of which was a golden owl of Pigwideon's size.

"Her full name is Geranium, but she goes by Gerry. So, what do you think?" Neville asked.

"Aww, Neville, she's so cute!" Hermione said.

"Thanks. My Great Aunt Enid got her for me."

They talked for over an hour. It was getting near time to arrive at Hogwarts, and they were currently talking about what to do with Malfoy.

"It's a good thing prefects can't dock points, or Gryffindor would be in real trouble," Harry said.

"Harry, I have something you'll want to see!" Hermione said excitedly as she got up and began rummaging through her suitcase. A minute later she straightened up, an issue of the Daily Prophet in her hand.

"You're still getting that?"

"Well, yes, now that they've admitted You-Know-Who's back, why stop taking it? Oh, just read the front page!" she said irritably.

Harry looked down at the front page, which featured the headline 'DOLORES JANE UMBRIDGE SENTENCED TO FIVE YEARS IN AZKABAN.' It showed a picture of Umbridge entering Azkaban flanked by dementors. She seemed to be struggling to get away, but it was obvious that the dementors' power was overcoming her.

"Serves her right," Harry said. "The scars still haven't gone away."

Hermione made to respond, but the conductor's voice echoed throughout the train at that moment. "We will be arriving at Hogsmeade Station momentarily. Please leave your luggage on the train; it will be taken to the castle separately.

The train came to a stop and Harry, looking up at Hogwarts, remarked, "I'm home again."

Chapter Six-The Start of Term Feast

Harry, Ron, Hermione, Neville, and Ginny decided to leave Malfoy stunned on the train, then the five of them made their way up to the castle via the carriages. After getting out of the carriage, they heard a distant roar of rage.

"That's Malfoy," Harry said.

"Well, I suggest we move into the Great Hall so we're safe from his retaliation," Hermione said.

"Good idea," said Ron. "Let's go."

"You know what the funny thing is?" Ginny said as they sat down at the Gryffindor table. "Malfoy didn't see who stunned him, so he can't really get any of us into trouble."

"Good evening," Nearly Headless Nick said, then dropping his professional manner, added, "What's so funny?"

"Neville stunned Malfoy, and Malfoy still has no idea who did it," Ron said, chortling.

"I do now," said a triumphant voice from behind Harry.

It was Draco Malfoy, along with Crabbe and Goyle, standing on either side of him like bodyguards.

"Uh oh," Hermione said, more to herself than to the others.

"Uh oh is right," Malfoy said as he pulled out his wand, but Neville was quicker.

"Stupefy!" Neville shouted, and Draco Malfoy hit the floor, stiff as a board.

The entire Gryffindor table, having seen what happened, burst into applause. Unfortunately for Neville, Professor McGonagall had entered the Great Hall in time to see Malfoy hit the floor, wand still in his hand.

"Neville Longbottom!" Professor McGonagall called, leaving the first years at the door and marching over to where Neville stood, wand out. "I have never seen such behavior from a Gryffindor! Follow me!" and she lead Neville out of the Great Hall.

As soon as Professor McGonagall left with Neville, a torrent of talk burst forth.

"Did you see that?"

"Malfoy got stunned!"

"Neville Longbottom!"

Professor Snape immediately rushed over to Malfoy, muttered, "Enervate," and returned to the staff table. He had no sooner taken his seat when Professor McGonagall reentered the hall, holding a scroll of parchment in her hand. Everyone's gaze turned to an old, patched and fraying hat that was sitting on a three legged stool in front of the staff table. For a moment, all was silent. Then, the hat began to sing.

When the Sorting finished, the hat and stool were taken back to Dumbledore's office by Professor Flitwick. As soon as Flitwick left the hall, Professor Dumbledore stood up to make his Beginning-of-Term speech.

"Welcome back to another year at Hogwarts! And to the first years, welcome! All students are reminded that the Forbidden Forest on the edge of the grounds is off limits, as is the village of Hogsmeade to all below third year. Quidditch tryouts will take place two weeks after the start of term. That is everything of importance, so en – oh, I forgot. It does happen more frequently when one is my age – " Everyone laughed. "I would like to announce our new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, Professor Tonks. Now, enjoy the feast!"

The golden plates at once filled with food, and chatter broke out once again.

"Tonks? I didn't know she had applied for the post of Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher," Hermione said as she loaded her plate with food.

"She didn't," Ron said in between mouthfuls of potato.

"How do you know?" Hermione asked, turning to face him.

"Fred, George, and I heard Dumbledore asking her to take the job two weeks before term started on the Extendable Ears," Ron said.

"Oh, well, at least we know she's friendly," Hermione said.

"I wouldn't be so sure," Harry said. "We've never been with her in a classroom setting before."

"I know, but she can't be as bad as Umbridge, can she?" Ron asked.

"You've got a point there," Hermione said.

"Don't you guys have prefect duties?" Harry asked as he watched the other students leaving the Hall.

"Oh no! Ron, he's right! First years, first years this way!" Hermione called, getting up from the table.

"See you," Ron said to Harry as he left the hall.

"I am coming back to the common room with you, you know," Harry said with a grin as he and the other Gryffindors followed Ron, Hermione, and the first years out of the Great Hall.

They reached the portrait hole, which opened as Hermione gave the Fat Lady the password, and they went up to their dormitories.

"How does it feel to be home, Harry?" Ron asked.

"It feels wonderful," Harry replied.

Chapter Seven-Qudditch Tryouts

A week and a half later, Harry, Ron, Hermione, and the other Gryffindors returned to the common room from lessons to find that a new sign had been affixed to the bulletin board in their absence.

"Hey Ron, come look at this!" Harry called across the common room to where Ron was talking with Dean and Seamus.

"Hang on, I'll be there in a minute," Ron replied.

Ron told Dean and Seamus that he'd be right back, and walked over to where Harry was standing by the notice board.

"What was it you wanted to show me?" Ron asked.

In response, Harry pointed to the new sign, which read: TRYOUTS FOR THE HOUSE QUIDDITCH TEAM WILL BE HELD ON SEPTEMBER 15TH. Ron's eyes lit up with excitement.

"That's in three days! But..." he trailed off.

"But what?"

"Who's captain?" Ron asked.

"Oh, that's right. Angelina, Alicia, Fred, and George left last year," Harry said, his brow furrowed. "Well, who d'you reckon our new captain is going to be?"

"You," Ron replied with a grin.

"Me?"

"Yes, you. Who else has been on the team since their first year?"

"Well, you've got a point there," Harry said. "But what makes you think Katie won't get captaincy?"

"We had a Chaser captain last year. I think it's time we give a new position a chance," said Ron.

"Ok – "

Harry stopped to see who had entered the common room. It was Professor McGonagall.

"Uh oh," Ron said.

Professor McGonagall had only been in the common room twice, and neither time did she bring good news.

"I would like to announce the new captain of the Gryffindor team," Professor McGonagall said.

The room went deadly quiet.

"Congratulations to Mr. Harry Potter!"

"Told you so," Ron muttered into Harry's ear as the room burst into cheers.

"I expect to see you all in Transfiguration in fifteen minutes," she said, and left the common room.

Three days later, Harry, Ron, and Katie were found at the Quidditch Pitch with a bunch of second, third, and fourth years.

"Ok, people," Harry said to the numerous people who had come to try out, "who here is tryout out for Chaser?"

Three of the seven people who showed up raised their hands.

"Alright, Ginny, you first."

Ginny grabbed the Quaffle from the box of Quidditch balls and soared up to where Ron was guarding the goal hoops. She easily made four of the five shots.

"Deana, you next," Harry said, pointing at Deana Mickerson, a third year.

Deana took the Quaffle from Ginny and made three of her five shots.

"Mary Keegan, go ahead," Harry read, referring to his tryout list.

Mary took the Quaffle from Deana and made one of her five shots.

"Ok, is that everyone? Next, Katie, can you get out one of the Bludgers? Thanks. Drake Manson, you first," Harry said.

Katie let the Bludger loose, and Drake hit the Bludger perfectly at the three targets at which they were supposed to be aiming.

"Next, Tony McVee," Harry said, pointing to a second year.

Tony hit the Bludger at the three targets, imitating Drake by hitting the mark all three times.

"Tara Cameron," Harry said.

Tara did a very nice job, also hitting all three of the targets.

"Last, Elaine Donaldson."

Elaine was a very good flier, but only hit two of the three targets.

"Ok, great job everyone. The results will be announced this Friday. They will also be posted on the common room bulletin board, so keep an eye out."

"Can I have your attention?" Harry asked the common room from the chair he was standing on.

A few people stopped talking to stare mildly at Harry, but for the most part, the chatter prevailed.

"Leave it to me," Ron muttered to Harry as he climbed onto a chair. "HEY EVERYONE! HARRY HAS AN ANNOUNCEMENT TO MAKE!"

Silence fell almost instantly.

"Er – as captain of the Gryffindor Quidditch team, I would like to announce the names of our new team members. Congrats to our new Chasers, Ginny Weasley and Deana Mickerson, as well as our new Beaters, Tony McVee and Tara Cameron. Practice starts Monday at 7:00 PM. See the bulletin board for more information on practice times. Good night!"

Chapter Eight-The Return of the DA

The seasons changed, which is why Hogwarts found itself covered in a fluffy white blanket of snow one Monday morning in December. Harry, Ron, and Hermione had Herbology that afternoon, so they got up, dressed, and headed down to the Great Hall for breakfast.

"Morning, Hermione."

"Good morning, Harry. I hope the mail's not late, I'm expecting one of my books from home," Hermione said, staring up at the ceiling.

"That poor owl," Ron said jokingly.

"Oh, Ron, I meant to tell you, but you weren't around. I borrowed Pigwideon to send home my note," Hermione said, turning to him.

"You WHAT?" Ron replied so loudly that the entire Gryffindor table turned to look at him. "Sorry," he muttered.

Just then, the mail arrived. A brown owl brought Hermione her textbook from home, and a tawny delivered her morning issue of the Daily Prophet. Both owls flew off the minute she removed their packages.

"I thought you said you borrowed Pig," Ron said.

"I was joking," she said aloud, but to herself, added, "I love it when he gets worked up like that, it's so cute."

She looked down at the Daily Prophet and let out a gasp. The headline 'DEATH EATERS STRIKE AGAIN' was posted on top of a picture of the Dark Mark hovering over a house.

"What is it?" Harry asked.

"Listen to this," Hermione said. "Last night, Death Eaters (You Know Who's Supporters) have stuck again. Among the casualties are Henry and Marie Finch-Fletchly, Ken and Dana Thomas, and Daniel and Sarah McStarin. All three couples have children that currently attend Hogwarts" – she lowered her voice – "So how do we break the news to Dean?"

"Give the paper to Seamus, he can tell Dean; they're best mates," Ron suggested.

"That's very thoughtful of you, Ron," Hermione said, "and I think it's a great idea."

She gave the paper to Seamus, who leaned over to tell Dean what had happened just as Professor Dumbledore stood up to speak.

"I am sure that by now, many of you have heard the news of the Death Eater attack yesterday, but for those who have not, it is my duty to be the bearer of bad news. Late last night, the Death Eaters took family members of some of us from our midst. Among thos dead are Mr. And Mrs. Finch- Fletchly, Mr. And Mrs. Thomas." Everyone at the Gryffindor table turned to look at Dean, who was not looking at Dumbledore, but staring at his feet. "-And Mr. And Mrs. McStarin. It is the job of the rest of us, as friends, to comfort those who are grieving. Those who have suffered a loss are excused from lessons today. Now, let us have a moment of silence for those loved ones that were taken from us."

During the next minute, you could have heard a pin drop on the floor, it was so quiet. Nobody moved until Dumbledore spoke again.

"Remember, those that were taken from us did not lose their lives in vain. Those we love never truly leave us, they are alive inside ourselves."

As soon as Dumbledore finished speaking, everyone at the Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, and Ravenclaw tables took up the job of making sure Dean, Justin, and Charlotte were ok. The Slytherins began to talk very loudly, earning themselves a very dirty look from Professor McGonagall.

Charlotte was crying silently, Justin was sobbing uncontrollably, and Dean was in shock.

"It just can't be," he just kept saying.

"I've been thinking," Harry said to Ron and Hermione after watching Dean for a moment. "It's time to reorganize the D.A."

"Harry, that's a great idea!" Hermione said, her eyes shining with excitement.

"Really brilliant, Harry, based on what just happened," Ron said. "We want to learn how to protect ourselves from Death Eaters, and now's a good a time as any."

"Wow," Hermione thought to herself. "Ron's been acting really mature lately. Maybe he's finally grown up."

"Well," she said aloud, "when do you want the first meeting to be?"

"This Friday would be good," Harry replied.

"D'you want us to start finding the members of the group?" Ron asked.

"Yeah, that would be great. We should be able to notify all the Gryffindors by tonight. Herbology Wednesday for the Hufflepuffs and Astronomy tomorrow with the Ravenclaws should be good also. Any objections should be brought up to me immediately, ok?"

"OK!"

"Gotcha!"

The first D.A. meeting was in three days. Time seemed to drag on for those who were involved. By Friday, members were counting down the hours until it was time for the meeting to begin.

After dinner Friday night, Harry took out the Marauders Map and pocketed it before setting off for the Room of Requirement with Ron and Hermione. When the trio reached the bare stretch of wall where the Room of Requirement was located, they found Dean, Seamus, Neville, and Ginny waiting for them. Harry walked by the wall three times, thinking, "We need somewhere to practice, somewhere we can learn to fight, somewhere nobody will find us." The Room of Requirement appeared in the wall.

"Ok, this is it. File in quickly, we don't want any of the teachers to find us. It would look suspicious," Harry said, ushering the Gryffindors inside.

Harry saw, to his surprise, that the Room had modeled itself to resemble exactly as it had last year. 'I guess I had been thinking the same thing last year when I needed it,' Harry thought to himself. Pretty soon, the rest of the D.A. had arrived, amid excited whispers. Harry walked over to the shelf, picked up the whistle, and blew two short blasts on it to call for quiet.

"Ok, based on what happened at the end of last term," (Hermione, Neville, Ron, Luna, and Ginny looked down at their shoes) "I think its time to bring our jinxes up to scratch. Let's see what you remember. First, I'd like to see the Impediment Jinx."

Harry walked around the room, watching the pairs of D.A. members practice. 'They haven't forgotten much,' Harry realized. After a while (or what seemed like a while to Harry), Harry looked at his watch, and realized that it was almost 10:00. Harry blew one sharp, long blast on his whistle to signal for them to stop.

"It's almost 10:00. We all need to get back to our common rooms before people realized we're gone. We'll go in groups of threes and fours. Ravenclaw first," Harry said, nodding at Luna and Cho. "Hufflepuffs next, then Gryffindor last. Let's get back to our dormitory Ron, I'm tired." Harry finished, looking extremely worn out as he said this.

"Ok, mate. It's late, and you've had a long day. Let's go. Come on, Hermione," Ron added, nodding at Hermione who was immersed in Jinxes for the Jinxed. As Harry left with Ron and Hermione, he thought to himself, "The D.A. is back in sesson!"

Chapter Nine-Sadness,Quidditch, and Disaster

The next few days were filled with grief as the Death Eaters continued their killing spree. Harry, Ron, and Hermione noticed that there had not been a single death of family members in Slytherin, and decided to talk to Professor McGonagall about it.

"Yes, Miss Granger, Mr. Weasley, Mr. Potter?" she said, staring at them through her square spectacles.

"Professor, haven't you noticed something about the recent deaths?" Hermione asked.

"Such as...?" Professor McGonagall replied.

There was a pause, during which Harry was trying to figure out how best to phrase the problem. Ron got tired of waiting for Harry to speak, and decided to take matters into his own hands, getting angrier with every word.

"Haven't you noticed that none of the family members of Slytherins have died? They're all safe, while people in all the other houses are grieving. THIS ISN'T FAIR! SOMETHING NEEDS TO BE DONE!"

Professor McGonagall took Ron's screaming fit rather well. She continued to calmly stare at him until he finished.

"I understand your frustration, Mr. Weasley," she said, obviously trying to calm him down.

"NO, YOU DON'T! THERE'S A CHANCE THAT MY FAMILY WILL BE KILLED BECAUSE THEY'RE IN THE ORDER! I'M NOT GOING TO SIT BACK AND WATCH THAT HAPPEN!

At that moment, there was a knock on the door. Ron wheeled around and found himself face to face with Professor Dumbledore, who was acting as if he hadn't heard a word of what Ron had been shouting.

"Hello, Mr. Weasley," Professor Dumbledore said, causing Ron to blush crimson.

"P-P-Professor Dumbledore," Ron stammered.

"I was wondering if there was anything that you, Miss Granger, or Mr. Potter would like to share with me," Dumbledore asked calmly.

Harry and Hermione look at each other, then at Ron, who was staring at his feet, before Harry spoke.

"Well, it's just that it seems like none of the deaths have been related to the Slytherins," Harry said.

"I have noticed that as well, Harry. Actually, I have been meaning to have a talk with Professor Snape for some time now. Is there anything else?" Dumbledore asked.

"Yes, actually there is, Professor," Hermione said.

"Go ahead, Miss Granger."

"Professor, is there anything we can do like joining the Order? Surely we're not going to just sit back and let V-Voldemort kill us off, are we?" Hermione said, her voice trembling.

"Surely we will not, Miss Granger. However, as for joining the Order, the answer is no. You three are still too young to join the Order, maybe when you are older," Dumbledore said.

"Good day, Miss Granger, Mr. Weasley, Mr. Potter," Professor McGonagall said, which ended their conversation.

Harry looked at his watch as they entered the common room; it read 10:30 AM.

"Ron, the Quidditch match starts in a half hour! We were supposed to be at practice fifteen minutes ago!" Harry said, grabbing Ron by the shoulder as they looked around at the empty common room.

Ron's eyes widened.

"Hermione, we've got to go! See you after the match!" Ron yelled as he and Harry ran back down the corridor.

"Good luck!" Hermione called.

Harry and Ron reached the Gryffindor locker rooms to find the rest of the team already there, talking amongst themselves. It was ten to eleven.

"Ok, team. Sorry I'm late, Ron and I were talking with Professor Dumbledore. Now, let's go out there and kick some Ravenclaw butt!" Harry said.

The Gryffindor team members grabbed their brooms and walked out onto the field to cheers from the other Gryffindors and polite applause from the Ravenclaw end.

"Now, I want a fair game from everyone," Madam Hooch said as she put the box of Quidditch balls on the ground.

A blast issued from her whistle as fourteen brooms rose into the air. The commentary was being provided by Drake Manson, a third year Gryffindor.

"And the Quaffle is taken by Ginny Weasley, brother of Keeper Ron. She's off towards the goal – OUCH! – nice Bludger work by Branston of Ravenclaw, and the Quaffle is taken by Marlen, Marlen of Ravenclaw streaks up the field – dodges Mickerson – OUCH! – Bludger hit by McVee makes Marlen drop the Quaffle – Quaffle taken by Mickerson – dodges a Bludger, she's going to - GRYFFINDOR SCORES!

A great cheer echoed up from the Gryffindor end of the field.

"Quaffle is taken by Streeling of Ravenclaw – passes to Marlen, who passes to Benkman – OUCH, another Bludger by McVee hits Benckman in the back of the head who drops the Quaffle. Quaffle taken by Bell, who streaks up the field, dives, comes back up near the goal hoops – Keeper Miles dives, misses – GRYFFINDOR SCORES AGAIN! Twenty – Zero to Gryffindor and wait, was that the Snitch?

Harry saw it, and immediately went zooming after the glint of gold that had passed his left ear. On the other side of the field, Cho Change did the same, but Cho, riding her Comet Two-Sixty, was making much slower progress. Cho tired blocking Harry, but, unfortunately for Ravenclaw, Harry's fingers had grasped the Snitch seconds before as the Gryffindor end erupted with cheers once again.

"GRYFFINDOR WINS, ONE HUNDRED AND SEVENTY TO ZERO!"

The next morning at breakfast, Harry noticed the Professor Dumbledore wasn't at the staff table. Just as this thought crossed his mind, his scar burned as though someone had applied a white-hot poker to it.

"Ouch!" Harry exclaimed, clapping a hand to his forehead.

"What is it?" Hermione asked, sounding anxious.

"My scar. I was thinking about how Dumbledore wasn't at the staff table, and then it started to twinge," Harry replied.

"Hey, you're right! Dumbledore's not there!" Ron said, pointing at the staff table.

"Maybe your scar hurting was a warning, Harry," Hermione said, now looking and sounding worried.

Just then, Professor McGonagall stood up, which because Dumbledore wasn't there, was a sound for silence.

"Professor Dumbledore has left for a meeting at the Ministry of Magic in London. He will be back in a week. In the meantime, I will be taking his place as Headmaster," Professor McGonagall said.

"A week?" Ron said faintly, looking around at the other house tables. "By the time he gets back, the Slytherins will be the only ones with parents left!"

Professor Snape, who had also been missing from the staff table, came running into the Great Hall. He ran all the way up to the staff table and whispered something into Professor McGonagall's ear, causing her to go very white.

"Prefects, please lead the students back to their common rooms and remain there until further notice."

Then, as the students began filing out of the hall, she turned to the staff.

"Professor Dumbledore has been kidnapped. Snape, contact Kingsley Shaklebolt at the Ministry. I will contact the other members of the Order. I am putting Tonks in charge until I return."

Chapter Ten-Complete Chaos

Professor McGonagall left the Great Hall and began treading the path to Gryffindor Tower. 'This is a really big deal,' she thought. 'I believe the reason Albus was kidnapped is because he is the only person who knows the prophecy in full and can recall it. IF he tells the prophecy to You- Know-Who, I don't even want to think what would happen...' In the meantime, Tonks was giving orders for the heads of houses to tell the students why they had been sent back to their common rooms.

"Don't tell them anything other than that Professor Dumbledore was kidnapped. We staff should be the only ones to know that he was last seen at the Ministry," she told the staff members.

When Professor McGonagall entered the common room, she found everyone talking. 'Probably discussing why they were sent here,' she thought. She looked around the room, searching for Ron and Hermione, the Gryffindor Prefects. She spotted them talking to Harry in the corner by the Boys dormitory staircase.

"Excuse me, you three. Miss Granger, Mr. Weasley, I am leaving the task of telling the students why they were sent here to both of you. The students were sent back to their common rooms because Professor Dumbledore has been kidnapped," Professor McGonagall said.

Hermione gasped and clapped her hands to her mouth; Ron looked taken aback and stood there goggling at her.

"How did this happen?" Harry asked. "Professor Dumbledore was doing work for the Order when he was kidnapped. We still do not know who it was that kidnapped him, but the rest of the Order is working on it." "Professor," Hermione asked, "is there anything we can do to help?" "Actually, I would like you three to contact the Order and let them know that the last place Professor Dumbledore was seen was in Cornelius Fudge's office," Professor McGonagall said. "I need to visit the Ministry to try and sort things out. Please do not tell the students any more than what I first said to you. I must leave," she said, and strode out of the portrait hole.

"Let's go up to your dormitory. It's empty, we can talk there," Hermione said.

The three of them climbed the stairs to the boys dormitory and sat down on the beds.

"This isn't good," Hermione said from next to Ron, both of whom were sitting on Ron's bed. "The attacks on families are only going to get worse with Dumbledore missing."

"Who do you reckon captured Dumbledore?" Ron asked.

"Well, we know Voldemort is involved somehow," Harry said, and Ron flinched slightly at the sound of You-Know-Who's name, "but based on where McGonagall told us Dumbledore was last seen, we know Voldemort himself couldn't have kidnapped Dumbledore."

"And what proof is there of that?" Ron asked.

"Oh Ron, do use your common sense," Hermione snapped. "Think about what time it is. You-Know-Who couldn't have just waltzed into the Ministry of Magic, it's full of people now."

"Well then, who captured Dumbledore?"

"It could be any of his Death Eaters," Harry said, "which is quite a few people."

"I'll bet it was Lucius Malfoy!" Ron said. "Never out of the Ministry, is he?"

"You could be right," Hermione said. "I mean, just like on the day of Harry's hearing, he and Fudge met. He easily could have gone up to Fudge's office, pretending to be waiting for Fudge, and when he and Dumbledore walk in, stun Fudge and kidnap Dumbledore."

"Peter," Harry said quietly.

"What?" Ron asked.

"Peter Pettigrew could have done it," Harry said.

"Harry," Hermione said, her voice high and anxious, "We don't know who did do it, we can only guess."

"And you heard McGonagall, she doesn't know either," Ron added.

"I'm just saying he proved himself capable of working without detection before, he might have done it again," Harry said.

"Let's go downstairs. Ron and I have to address the students anyway," Hermione said, as she stood up.

The three of them walked down the boys staircase and back into the common room. Ron grabbed a chair (despite the fact that he was taller than the other two), stood up, and yelled, "HEY, LISTEN UP!" The talking ceased almost at once. Hermione grabbed a chair for herself, stood up, and began to address the students.

"As Prefects, Professor McGonagall gave us the job of telling you why you were sent back from breakfast..."

"Well?" Dean Thomas yelled after a few moments of silence.

"Professor Dumbledore has been kidnapped."

The effect of these words was exactly what she had expected. A couple people fell off their chairs, Dean just stood there goggling at her like Ron had, and others mouthed soundlessly at her. As the shock began to wear off, the talking began again, however it was in worried tones rather than curious ones.

"PEOPLE!" Ron yelled, trying to get their attention again. "This is all the information we have for now. In the meantime, Professor McGonagall and the rest of the staff are trying to sort things out. I assume lessons are canceled for today," Ron finished, and there were a few small cheers.

Chapter Eleven-Putting the Pieces Together

Meanwhile, Professor McGonagall was getting some floo powder from the pot on her desk in her office.

"The Atrium at the Ministry of Magic," she said as she stepped into the emerald flames and vanished from Hogwarts.

Professor McGonagall stepped out of one of the many grates on the right hand side of the Atrium and looked around. Things seemed to be running normally, with people moving about here and there. She headed for the elevators and made for the second floor (Misuse of Muggle Artifacts Office and Auror Headquarters).

The doors of the lift opened, and a scene of mass chaos met her eyes. Interdepartmental memos were flying left and right like missiles, and people were running like mad trying to get things under control. Kingsley Shaklebolt nearly collided with Professor McGonagall as he rushed towards his cubicle, his arms full of books.

"Ooh, sorry," Kingsley said, then recognizing who he had hit, said, "Minerva! Thank God you're here, Dumbledore kidnapped, how this could have happened..." he trailed off.

"Has the Ministry found out anything new?" Professor McGonagall asked.

"Actually, Cornelius Fudge is missing as well. We have a feeling that he's – well, dead," Kingsley replied.

"Dead? But then where is his body?"

"That's just it. We don't know," Kingsley said.

"Who was it that found Dumbledore was missing?" Professor McGonagall asked.

"Arthur Weasley did. We heard a commotion, so we sent Arthur up there to investigate. All we found was Fawkes sitting on the back of Fudge's chair, there was nobody else there," Kingsley replied.

"Shaklebolt!" Arthur Weasley called.

Kingsley and Professor McGonagall headed down the corridor to Mr. Weasley's office and found that he wasn't there.

"I'm over here, Shaklebolt," Mr. Weasley said, peeking his head out of one of the Auror cubicles down by where they were before.

The two walked back down the corridor to where Mr. Weasley was bending over a picture of Lucius Malfoy; Fawkes was resting on his shoulder.

"What is it, Weasley?" Kingsley asked, acting as if he hardly knew him.

"I think Fawkes just identified who kidnapped Dumbledore," Mr. Weasley said.

"What do you mean, Arthur?" Professor McGonagall asked.

"I had been coming back from Fudge's office. Fawkes was on my shoulder. I reached my desk and Fawkes flew off into this cubicle, a piece of the Daily Prophet in his beak. It was the piece about Lucius Malfoy donating to St. Mungo's from last week," Mr. Weasley said.

"How do you know that Lucius Malfoy did kidnap Dumbledore?" Do you have more proof?" Kingsley asked.

"No, but according to the interview that Harry Potter gave last year, Malfoy was a Death Eater," Mr. Weasley replied.

Kingsley lowered his voice and said, "I'll find Remus and let him know immediately." Then, raising his voice to a normal level, said, "Come back when you have solid proof, Weasley."

"Wait a minute, Shaklebolt. Fawkes," Mr. Weasley said, turning to the bird, "where is Dumbledore now?"

Fawkes left Mr. Weasley's shoulder and flew over to Kingsley's desk, on which the map for the hunt for Sirius Black was located (The Ministry still did not know he was dead.). He then grabbed a pin in his beak and stuck it onto the map. The pin was sitting right on top of London.

"Here in London?" Professor McGonagall said. "But that doesn't make any sense. Why would You-Know-Who hid Dumbledore in London when so many people are looking for him?"

"Because Hogwarts is near London," Mr. Weasley said.

Both Kingsley and Professor McGonagall turned to look at him with puzzled expressions.

"But why does that make any difference?" Kingsley asked.

"Because that way You-Know-Who can make sure Harry comes to rescue Dumbledore," Mr. Weasley replied.

"Oh my! I'll go tell Harry, Ron, and Hermione not to leave the castle – or the common room, for that matter," Professor McGonagall said.

"Good. Kingsley, try and locate Fudge. He should be involved in the hunt for Dumbledore," Mr. Weasley said.

"I'm on it," Kingsley said, and left for the Atrium.

"Arthur?"

"Yes, Minerva?"

"Please notify the rest of the Order. Tell them You-Know-Who's plan, and have Remus check on Harry, Ron, and Hermione every hour," Professor McGonagall said.

"Done," Mr. Weasley said, and both he and Professor McGonagall left for the Atrium.

Chapter Twelve-Finding and Spreading the News

Back at Hogwarts, things were not good. People were talking in scared voices, all laughter was quickly stifled, the staff was all jittery, and everyone seemed to be upset.

"Kidnapped, how could he be?"

"Surely not Dumbledore!"

"Where was the Minister of Magic when this happened?"

"Where was Dumbledore when he was kidnapped?"

"Where's Dumbledore now?"

Everyone in the Gryffindor common room was so busy talking that they didn't even notice Professor McGonagall step out of the fireplace. Brushing ash off her robes, she strode over to where Harry, Ron, and Hermione were sitting by the portrait hole, talking with their heads together.

"Professor McGonagall!" Hermione said, looking up from their conversation.

"Mr. Weasley, Miss Granger, Mr. Potter, I have learned more information about the kidnapping while at the Ministry. Because I have work to do, I would like you to contact the Order. Let them know that the kidnapper has been identified as Lucius Malfoy, and that Dumbledore was last seen in Cornelius Fudge's office. Also, tell them that Cornelius Fudge is currently missing," Professor McGonagall said.

"Alright, we'll do that," Harry said, lifting his gaze from the floor to Professor McGonagall's face.

"You may use the fire in my office to contact the Order," Professor McGonagall said. "There is some floo powder in a pot inside my top drawer."

"Yes, Professor," Hermione said.

"Also, I have come with a warning. No matter what you may hear, do not leave the castle. We have received word that You-Know-Who is hiding in London."

"In London? But so many people are aware of his return, so why'd he hide here?" Ron asked.

"Your guess is as good as ours, Mr. Weasley. Now, I really must go. I promised the staff that I would pass on the news upon my return," she said, and left through the portrait hole.

"If you want, I'll contact the Order; I've traveled by floo powder more often than you two have," Ron said with a sigh.

"Only if you want to, Ron," Hermione said quietly.

"Then I'm off to Professor McGonagall's office," he said, and exited through the portrait hole.

"Ron, wait!" Hermione called as she and Harry ran out of the common room after him. "We'll come too!"

Ron wheeled around; as he did so, Hermione tripped, and Ron caught her in his arms a foot from the ground. For a moment, both of them stayed as they were, just staring at one another with Harry watching them. Then Ron helped Hermione to her feet.

"I'm really – " Hermione began, but was cut off by Ron.

"No, it's ok. It was my fault – "

"It was not, I tripped!"

"Over my foot!" Ron said, smiling at her.

There was a long silence as the three of them headed for Professor McGonagall's office. When they reached the office, Ron held the door open for Harry and Hermione, who smiled at him as she passed.

"I figure most of the order, or at least the ones who work at the Ministry, already know where Dumbledore was last seen. Who's going to use the floo powder?" Harry asked, breaking the long silence.

"I am," Ron said as he looked through Professor McGonagall's top drawer for the pot of floo powder.

"Do you need any help, Ron?" Hermione asked as she walked over to Professor McGonagall's desk.

"Yeah, I can't seem to find – never mind, I found it," Ron said, straightening up with the pot in his hand.

"Ok, Ron, go ahead," Harry said as Ron walked over to the fireplace.

"Well, I've never just put my head through the fire, and I can't go all the way through because I won't have enough floo powder to get back," Ron said, looking back at Harry.

"I've done it. Last year in Umbridge's office, remember? All you do is throw the floo powder into the fire as usual, but instead of stepping in, you just stick your head in. Mind you, it makes you very dizzy," Harry finished, shaking the thought from his mind.

"Ok, but if you'd rather do it..." Ron trailed off.

"Nah, once is enough," Harry replied.

"Go ahead, Ron. It's all up to you," Hermione said, smiling at him.

"Here goes nothing," Ron said, smiling back at the two of them as he threw the floo powder into the fire. "Number 12 Grimmauld Place!"

He stuck his head into the fire, and instead of feeling his whole body spin, just his head spun wildly.

'Harry was right,' Ron thought as his head continued to spin, 'this does make you dizzy,' so he shut his eyes.

A few seconds later, the spinning sensation stopped, and Ron opened his eyes. His head was sitting in the kitchen fireplace of Number 12 Grimmauld Place. Lupin was sitting at the table talking to Mad-Eye Moody, who, judging by the traveling cloak that was hanging on the back of the chair had just walked in.

"But Kingsley said that before he left; that's nothing new," Lupin was saying.

"Remus, Weasley has something he needs to say," Moody said, his magical eye moving off Ron to focus on Lupin.

Remus Lupin got up from the table, walked over to the fireplace, and bent down in front of it so that he could see Ron's head properly.

"What is it, Ron? Is something wrong?" Remus asked.

"No, nothing's wrong. I was asked by Professor McGonagall to deliver a message to the members of the Order," Ron said, feeling important.

"Well, what is it?" barked Moody from the kitchen table.

"That Professor Dumbledore was last seen in Cornelius Fudge's office, Fudge is currently missing, and that the kidnapper has been identified as Lucius Malfoy," Ron said.

"Excellent! I've always wanted to get Malfoy for something and now I can!" Arthur Weasley said as he entered the kitchen with Kingsley Shaklebolt.

"That's interesting..." Moody said, more to himself than to the others as he pondered the new information.

"I agree, Mad-Eye. Well, thank you, Ron," Remus said.

"Sure. Bye!" and with a small pop, Ron vanished from the fireplace.

"Well?" Harry said.

"Can we sit first? My knees are killing me," Ron said.

"Here," Hermione said, grabbing Professor McGonagall's chair and bringing it by the fire so Ron could sit.

"Now, did you learn anything?" Harry asked.

"No, but it was obvious that Lupin and Moody did," Ron replied, looking at the other two.

"Ok, now that that's done, do you want to come back to the common room with me?" Hermione asked them.

"Sure," Harry replied.

"Oh, don't we have to tell McGonagall that we delivered the message?" Ron asked as he stood up.

"You're right, Ron," Hermione said.

"To the Great Hall!"

Back in the Great Hall, Professor McGonagall was telling the staff the new information.

"Any news, Minerva?" Tonks asked, knocking over her goblet as she stood up.

"We have confirmed that Dumbledore has been kidnapped."

"We knew that," Snape spat. "Anything new?"

"Cornelius Fudge is currently missing. Dumbledore was last seen in Fudge's office, and we think both Dumbledore and Fudge are being held in London," Professor McGonagall said.

There was an instant outbreak of chatter between staff members at the conclusion of Professor McGonagall's statement. Snape, who had been lost in thought after the speech ended, found his eyes focused on Harry, Ron, and Hermione, who had entered the Great Hall minutes earlier.

"Potter! Weasley! Granger!" Snape yelled, rising from his chair.

"Severus, there's no need to yell at them," Tonks said. "They haven't done anything wrong."

Snape, who was very angry by now, satisfied himself by ignoring Tonks. He then turned back to face Harry, Ron, and Hermione.

"Potter, how much of what Professor McGonagall said did you hear?" Snape yelled across the Great Hall.

"All of it," Harry replied calmly.

At this point, Professor McGonagall shot a particularly nasty look at Professor Snape before turning to face Harry. The next thing she said was in a voice of complete calm, as if Snape had not been shouting at all.

"Potter, what did the members of the Order say?" Professor McGonagall asked quietly.

Harry turned to look at Ron, who was the next person to speak.

"Both Moody and Lupin acted as if this was the first time they had heard these pieces of information, and both seemed as if they were concerned by the news," Ron said.

"Thank you, Mr. Weasley. Miss Granger, when you return to the common room with Mr. Weasley and Mr. Potter, please let the students know that lessons will resume tomorrow," Professor McGonagall said.

"I will," Hermione replied.

"Thank you. Now, off you go," she said, and Harry took it as it was time to return to the common room

Chapter Thirteen-I Dream of the Department of Mysteries

Harry, Ron, and Hermione walked back to Gryffindor Tower together, going over all the information they had gathered in their minds. The hallways were empty and quiet, and stayed that way as they walked back. They reached the portrait hole, Ron gave the password ("Wronski Feint"), and the three of them entered the noisy common room.

Hermione grabbed one of the chairs that was sitting by the fireplace, pulled it to the center of the common room, and stood up on it. She tried multiple times to get everyone's attention, but to no avail. Finally, after watching her struggle for five minutes, Ron felt bad and went over to help.

"OY, LISTEN UP!" Ron yelled from on the floor next to Hermione's chair.

The talking slowly subsided, and all eyes were now fixed on Hermione, who began to blush.

"Er ... I have a message from Professor McGonagall – Lessons will resume again tomorrow as usual," she said, and several people groaned.

Harry hadn't paid much attention to the announcement; he was staring out of the window that overlooked Hagrid's cabin and the Quidditch Pitch. There were lights on in Hagrid's cabin, and smoke was coming out of the chimney.

"Harry?" Hermione said, walking over to him and placing a hand on his shoulder. "Are you ok? You're very quiet."

"I was just lost in thought, that's all. Do you want to go visit Hagrid?" Harry asked.

"I would," Ron said as he joined the two of them by the window. "I've been cooped up in this common room for way too long."

"Oh, alright, but we better take the Invisibility Cloak," Hermione said.

Ten minutes later, Harry, Ron, and Hermione were trudging down the path that lead to Hagrid's cabin. They heard Hagrid say, "Back, Fang" before he opened the door.

"Shoulda known it was you three," he said with a smile. "Come on in."

Harry and Ron took seats on either side of Hagrid; Hermione sat across from him. She seemed to be thinking about whether or not to ask a certain question.

"Hagrid, what happened to Grawp after we left for the Department of Mysteries last year?" Hermione asked quietly, determinedly not looking at Harry.

"Well, I wouldn't know because that old hag made me leave, remember? But when I came back over the summer, he was still here," Hagrid replied.

"Is he still here now?" Ron asked.

"Yeah. He can speak pretty well now. He's really smart," Hagrid said proudly.

"Last year, before he was hurt by the centaurs, he asked for you," Hermione said.

"Really?" Hagrid asked, looking surprised.

"Yeah," Harry said, grinning, "except you were known as 'Hagger.'"

"Well, I still am," Hagrid said, grinning sheepishly.

There was a silence, in which Harry and Ron looked at each other, then looked away because the temptation to burst out laughing was almost unbearable.

"Hagrid, now that Trelawney is teaching again," Ron said as he exchanged upset looks with Harry, "where's Firenze staying?"

"Back in the forest with Grawp. Bane and Magorian woulda killed him had he tried to go back and live with the other centaurs again. He's bin real good, helpin' me with Grawp an' all," Hagrid replied.

"Helping you? But I thought he was against the idea of having Grawp in the forest," Hermione said.

"He was – at first. But because they're both outcasts, he changed his mind," Hagrid said. "An' you three should get back up ter the castle. Professor McGonagall will be worried."

"Ok. Thanks for the chat, Hagrid," Harry said, closing the cabin door behind him and slipping back under the Invisibility Cloak with the other two.

They walked back to Gryffindor Tower, where Harry and Ron proceeded to get ready for bed. Harry lay staring at the canopy of his four-poster for a long time before he actually fell asleep.

He was hurtling through the Department of Mysteries again. Down the dark passageways, past the Hall of Prophecies, through the Time room, and he came to a halt in front of a locked door.

'That's the door that melted Sirius's knife,' Harry thought. 'Just a bit farther...' and as he stretched out his hand towards the doorknob, Harry woke with a start with his hand stretched out towards a door that was hundreds of miles away and his scar prickling.

"Mate, what are you on about?" Ron asked, looking over at Harry in the morning light that was streaming through the window.

"The dreams are coming back," Harry replied.

"What d'you–" he broke off, a look of comprehension dawning on his face. "But the prophecy's gone. It broke," said Ron, looking confused.

"I know. I don't understand it."

"Go tell Hermione. She'd have some advice for you," Ron suggested, shrugging his shoulders.

"Ok. I mean, I can't go to Dumbledore, can I?"

They walked down the stairs and stood at the bottom of the girls dormitory staircase.

"Hermione!" Ron shouted. "Come down, we need to talk to you!"

Hermione came running down the staircase to meet them, saying, "SHH!"

"Don't you realize it's only seven AM?" Hermione asked as she tied the ribbon of her dressing gown. "I was upstairs reading when you called, but Lavender and Parvati are still asleep, so keep your voices down. Now, what is it that you wanted me for?"

"Hermione, I was dreaming about the Department of Mysteries again, except this time, I wasn't going to the Hall of Prophecies. I was trying to get through a different door," Harry said.

"A different door? Which door?" Hermione asked.

"The door that melted Sirius's knife," Harry replied.

"Hmm... well, I don't know what that's about, but one thing's obvious – something important is going on behind that door," Hermione said.

"Do you think it has something to do with You-Know-Who?" Ron asked.

"I'm sure of it," Hermione replied grimly. "Harry, I think you should tell Professor McGonagall about this."

"Well, she's not as good as Dumbledore, but she's the best I can do for right now," Harry said.

Harry walked down to Professor McGonagall's office alone. She was sitting at her desk grading papers when Harry knocked on the door.

"Who is it?"

"Harry Potter, Professor. I need to talk to you."

"Come in, Mr. Potter."

Harry walked in and was surprised to see that Professor McGonagall looked very worried. Harry was still in his pajamas and had put on his slippers for the walk to her office.

"What is troubling you, Mr. Potter?" she asked, speaking in a kind voice.

"I had another dream about the Department of Mysteries," Harry said as he sat down in one of the chairs in front of her desk.

"I see."

"Except ... it was different this time. I didn't go to the Hall of Prophecies, I went into a different room and stopped in front of a locked door."

There was a long silence, which was broken by Hermione jerking open the door to Professor McGonagall's office. (Ron ambled in quietly after her.)

"Professor, I was thinking about what Harry told me, and I had a thought."

"Does she ever not?" Ron muttered to Harry.

"Go ahead, Miss Granger."

"Maybe the vision Harry had has something to do with where Professor Dumbledore is being held captive," Hermione said, bouncing up and down on the balls of her feet.

Ron's blank look changed to one of concern.

"If Hermione's right, which she usually is, that would mean we know where Dumbledore is being held and we can go rescue him," Ron said, his expression brightening.

"No, it does not. Even if it turns out that Professor Dumbledore is being held in the Department of Mysteries, it would not be you three who rescue him. That would be the job of fully qualified Ministry wizards," she said as Hermione threw Ron a stern look.

"But Professor, we can't just sit here and wait for Professor Dumbledore to return like he was on vacation! We have to do something," Harry said angrily, rising to his feet in his frustration.

"I realize this, Mr. Potter, but the people searching for Professor Dumbledore will be either Ministry wizards or members of the Order of the Phoenix. Now, if I am not mistaken, you need to get dressed and head down to breakfast. All three of you."

"Well, I reckon we should go then," Ron said, and Harry, recognizing defeat, followed the other two out of Professor McGonagall's office.

When they arrived back in the common room, the three of them made for their dormitories without saying a word to one another. Harry and Ron climbed the boys' staircase to find Neville, Dean, and Seamus awake and talking to one another as they dressed.

"You've been gone for hours," Seamus said as they walked in and began to get dressed.

"It hasn't b-b-been hours," Ron said as he tried and failed to stifle a yawn.

"We were talking with Professor McGonagall," Harry said.

"You're doing that badly?" Dean asked, and they all laughed.

Potions that day was horrible. Snape was bullying Harry worse than ever, and he seemed to have attained new levels of vindictiveness over the weekend.

"Is there ever a day he treats me civilly?" Harry whispered to Hermione.

"That's an easy question to answer, Harry," Ron said. "No."

"I know he's not nice, but you just have to learn to not let him get to you," Hermione said. "Although I thought because he's in the Order, he might be nicer..."

"Hermione, I've said it before and I'll say it again. Poisonous toadstools don't change their spots."

At the end of the lesson; after Harry had handed in a sample of his Invisibility Potion, Harry began to leave with Ron and Hermione. He got as far as the doorway when Snape called him back.

"Potter, I'd like a word with you," Snape said.

Harry turned to Ron and Hermione.

"You guys go ahead. I'll meet you in the Great Hall for lunch."

As Ron and Hermione left, Snape pointed at a chair in front of his desk and said, "Sit down."

Harry sat.

"Potter, Professor McGonagall would like you to restart Occlumancy lessons," Snape said with a look of disgust.

"But why, sir? The visions have come in useful in the past," Harry said, knowing that the argument wouldn't hold.

"Potter, if you had practiced Occlumancy before, your dear godfather would still be with us," Snape said.

"Don't you talk about Sirius's death like it was my fault," Harry spat.

"Had you blocked your mind to the Dark Lord, you and your little friends would not have gone tearing off to the Department of Mysteries for a reason that didn't exist," Snape said, his black eyes glittering maliciously. "Your father and godfather tended to act the same way..."

"HOW DARE YOU TALK ABOUT MY DAD AND SIRIUS THAT WAY! I'VE HAD IT! I'M LEAVING!" and with that, he stormed out of the dungeon.

Harry arrived in the Great Hall ten minutes after lunch had begun. His face was flushed from yelling, something that Ron and Hermione noticed immediately.

"Harry, are you alright?" Hermione asked. "You look like something's bothering you."

"Am I alright? No, I'm not alright!" he said, loudly enough that the surrounding Gryffindors stared at him.

"Mate, does it have something to do with Snape?" Ron asked.

"You think?"

"Look, it's just that Snape wants me to start Occlumancy again, and then he badmouthed my dad and Sirius –"

"He didn't," Hermione said in a hushed voice.

"AND McGonagall isn't doing anything to find Dumbledore or Fudge," Harry said.

Harry told them what Snape had said; in enough detail that he began to get angry again.

"Well, that's Snape for you," Hermione said, but when she saw the look on Harry's face, added, "But he still had no right to say those things." "He's bang out of order, mate. As usual," Ron added, after thinking about it for a moment. "Sorry I yelled," Harry said, pulling a plate of sandwiches towards him. "That's alright, mate. Snape does that to people," Ron said, and Harry chuckled. "Now," Harry said, lowering his voice to a whisper, "What are we going to do about Dumbledore?" "Harry, we're not even sure your dream was about Dumbledore, so I don't know if we should–" Hermione started, but he cut her off. "Are you saying that you don't believe me?" Harry spat furiously. His temper was rising again and he made no attempt to control it. "No! I'm just worried that someone else is going to die!" she choked, tears shining in her eyes. "So you're saying that Sirius's death was my fault as well? Mind you, I've risked my life for the wizarding world five times!"

Everyone in the Great Hall was silent, staring at Harry, who was now on his feet again.

"What? Isn't that common knowledge by now?" and he swung his bag over his shoulder (so hard that it almost knocked Ron off his chair) and stalked off for Gryffindor Tower.

Hermione was crying now; the babble of chatter gradually started again. Ron tried to comfort Hermione; the Gryffindor table sat in silence.

"He really shouldn't bottle up his anger like that," Seamus was saying. "Hermione, it'll be alright," Ron said, putting his arm around her, "He was just angry, that's all." "I know," she said, drying her face with a napkin. "It's just that I'm afraid that what happened to Sirius will happen to him!" "Well, if he chooses to go to the Department of Mysteries, the only thing we can do to prevent that from happening is for the ones who went last year to go with him."

Chapter Fourteen-Planning the Rescue Mission

The next morning, Harry woke up in a bad mood, having remembered the events of the previous day. Ron, who already awake, eyed him warily before making a brave stab at conversation.

"Er – Care of Magical Creatures today."

"Yeah."

"Look-" Ron began, but Harry cut him off.

"I don't want to have to add Hermione to the list of people who think I've lost my marbles," Harry said.

"Look, mate, Hermione doesn't think you're a nutter, she's worried about you getting killed," Ron said.

Harry stopped making his bed to look up at Ron.

"Are you sure?"

"Well, that's what she told me after you stormed out of lunch yesterday. She cares about you, mate. She was crying."

"I didn't – I'm sorry," Harry replied, staring at the floor, embarrassed.

"Don't tell me that, tell her," Ron said pointedly.

So Harry took Ron's advice and went to apologize to Hermione. He walked down his staircase and stood at the bottom of the girls' one. Lavender Brown came walking down the stairs as Harry reached them.

"Lavender, is Hermione up there?" Harry asked.

"Yes. Why do you ask?" Lavender said, eyeing him suspiciously.

"I wanted to talk to her, that's all. Could you ask her to come down?"

"Sure, but I can't guarantee she'll come," Lavender replied.

As Lavender walked back up the stairs to the girls' dormitory, Harry sat down in a chair by the fire. Crookshanks walked over to where he was sitting, meowed at him, and then stretched out in front of the fire.

"Harry?"

Harry, who had been staring into the fire for the past few minutes, looked up to see Hermione standing in front of him.

"I wanted to apologize for yelling at you yesterday," Harry said, talking to the floor again.

"It's ok. I know you didn't mean what you said," Hermione replied.

"Snape had just really ticked me off," Harry said with a small smile.

"I know. I'm just glad everything is ok between us," Hermione said, smiling back at him.

"Me too. I don't like it when we fight."

"Harry," Hermione said as Ron walked down the boys' staircase, "if you go to the Department of Mysteries, I'm coming with you."

"Thanks, Hermione. What about you, Ron?" Harry asked.

"I'm with you all the way," he replied.

"Then it's settled. I'll talk to Ginny. Hermione, talk to Neville. When we've heard from Luna, we'll set a date.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione had Charms with the Ravenclaws that day, so Harry didn't get a chance to talk to Ginny. After dinner, Harry went up to his dormitory. He finished his Transfiguration homework that was due the next day, then sat down on his bed, wondering when to set Dumbledore's rescue into action.

"Harry?"

He jumped as if he had been electrocuted when Ginny called his name.

"Ginny," he said, feeling surprised. "Come in."

"Ron said you needed to talk to me," she said as she sat down next to him on the bed and then turned so that she could see his face.

"Ginny", he said, "were going on a rescue mission to the Ministry of Magic tomorrow", "the same people as last year".

"Alright"she said and she got up and left.just as Ron and Hermione entered the room.

"Alright. Harry," Hermione said, turning to him, "have you decided on a date yet?"

"We're going tomorrow," Harry replied, looking seriously at Ron and Hermione. "Ron, you tell Luna. Hermione, tell Neville.

Chapter Fifteen-Longing to Reach the Door

The Gryffindors' first class the next day was Double Potions with the Slytherins. Harry had so much on his mind that Hermione was constantly preventing him from adding the wrong ingredients to his potion.

"Beetle wings, Harry, not lacewings," Hermione whispered, grabbing his arm for the fifth time.

"What? Oh, right," Harry said, his thoughts coming back down to Earth with a thump.

"How are we getting there?" Hermione whispered so that Malfoy, who was sitting nearby, could not hear.

"Getting where?" Ron asked.

"To the Ministry!" Hermione said in an exasperated whisper.

"Well, seeing as we don't all have brooms-" Harry said, but Ron cut him off.

"We are not taking thestrals!" Ron said flatly.

"You don't have a better idea, do you?" Harry asked him.

Ron was silent for a moment while he thought. Then, an idea dawned on him; the expression on his face showed it.

"Harry, you, me, and Ginny all have brooms, and Fred, George, and Charlie have brooms that we could borrow. That way, everyone has a broomstick!" Ron said, his eyes alight with excitement.

"That would work, except for the fact that Neville and Hermione can't fly," Harry said.

"Yeah, and we don't know how to get to the Ministry," Hermione added.

"Oh. I forgot about that," Ron admitted.

"Alright. I don't like them either, Ron, but thestrals are the only way we can get to the Ministry," Hermione said.

They cleaned up their supplies and headed back to the common room. The common room was full of second years when they arrived, so the three of them headed for Harry and Ron's dormitory, which was deserted. Hermione sat down next to Ron on his bed; Harry sat on his. They sat in silence for a while, then Harry spoke.

"As soon as Neville and Ginny get back, we'll go."

"What about Luna?" Hermione asked.

"Hermione, can you do some kind of charm to let her know it's time?" Ron asked.

"No, I can't," Hermione replied. "Sorry."

"Then we'll have to wait until dinner," Harry said. "We can let her know then."

Just then, Neville and Ginny entered the dormitory, the door banging off the wall. Both their faces were flushed as if they had run the entire way to the dormitories. They took seats next to Harry on his bed.

"When are we leaving?" Ginny asked.

"Not until after dinner," Hermione replied.

"Why after dinner?" Neville questioned.

"Luna," Ron said simply.

The door banged off the wall again as Dean and Seamus entered the dormitory.

"What are you guys doing up here?" Seamus asked.

"Nothing," they all said together.

Every person who was going on the rescue mission was extremely jumpy during dinner. Harry alerted Luna immediately upon entering the hall, and all six of them wolfed down their dinners. When they finished eating, they left the hall one by one and met in Gryffindor Tower.

"I don't know about this," Neville said quietly from his seat by the common room fire.

"Well, if you don't want to fly, don't go," Luna snapped, sounding much more like Hermione than her usual dreamy self.

"I'm going as part of the team, it's just that I like keeping both my feet on the ground," Neville said, turning to Luna.

"That's what I was saying," Luna remarked. "Don't go, then."

"I'm going and that's final!" Neville said angrily.

"Stop bickering. If we don't work together, our rescue mission will fall apart," Hermione said.

"She's right, you know. Let's head for Hagrid's. We need to pick up some raw meat to attract the thestrals," Harry added to confused looks from the rest of the group.

The group followed Harry and Hermione out of the portrait hole, down the marble staircase, and out into the cool night air. Hagrid was out of his cabin when the group reached it, so Harry was able to take some raw meat for the thestrals.

"Come on, follow me," Harry said, leading the group into the forest.

They walked for about ten minutes until they came to a clearing. Harry deposited the meat on the ground and stepped back, looking around for any sign of thestrals. They waited for a few moments before Neville spotted one.

"There's one, Harry!"

"And two more over here," Luna said dreamily.

Another five minutes passed as the raw meat slowly disappeared, and no more thestrals came.

"Well, it looks like we're going to have to fit two on a thestral," Harry said. "Neville and Luna, you take that one," he pointed to one of the three that was liking the raw meat, "Ginny and Ron, you take this one-"

"Which? We can't see them, remember?" Ron said.

"Oh, right. Here, I'll help you," Harry said.

He guided Ron and Ginny until they were seated on the thestral, which raised no objections.

"Right, Hermione , you come with me. Everyone follow my thestral. Ministry of Magic, Visitors Entrance," Harry told his and Ginny's thestral.

For a moment, the thestral just continued to eat. Then it took off at full speed with the other two thestrals following behind.

The closer they got to the Ministry, the more often Harry's scar twinged; more painfully with each twinge. Harry's thestral's head began pointing downward as they headed toward the ground. The thestrals mismatched feet hit the ground, and Harry and Ginny got off. When they were all on the ground, they squeezed into the telephone booth that was the Ministry of Magic Visitors Entrance.

"Six... two... four... four... two," Harry muttered as he dialed each number.

"Welcome to the Ministry of Magic," the now-familiar woman's voice said. "Please state your name and business."

"Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley, Ginny Weasley , Neville Longbottom, and Luna Lovegood, all here to rescue Albus Dumbledore," Harry said quickly.

Six small badges slid out of the coin return slot into Harry's hand. The top on read the same thing it had last June: Harry Potter, Rescue Mission. Harry pinned the badge to his robes, the others followed suit. Then, the telephone booth gave a shudder and began its descent to where the Ministry of Magic was located.

"The Ministry of Magic wishes you a pleasant day," the cool voice said as the door to the telephone booth opened and they all fell out over one another.

They untangled themselves from one another and walked across the deserted Atrium, Harry in the lead. Harry noticed that the Fountain of Magical Brethren had been repaired since their last visit to the Ministry. They got into an elevator, accompanied by a few interdepartmental memos. Down two floors they went, down the hall that resembled Snape's dungeon corridor, and stopped in front of the door to the Department of Mysteries.

"Alright, this is it. If you want to turn back, I won't blame you," Harry said, turning to face the others.

"We're coming with you, Harry," Ginny said, taking his hand in hers.

"OK. Follow me, and keep your wands out," Harry said.

They walked inside, and making sure they didn't make the same mistake twice, Hermione inscribed a fiery X upon the door before Luna shut it. Instantly, the wall rotated, a stream of red between the light of the blue torches. All of them turned to Harry as if to ask, 'What now?'

"I think we should try to find the door that melted Sirius's knife," Harry said in response to their quizzical looks.

Ginny, who had been walking next to Harry, moved across to the door in front of them and opened it. Revealed by the open door was the Time room. All of them walked cautiously inside, following Harry and Ginny's lead.

"Flagrate," Hermione whispered from outside as she drew another fiery X upon the door.

No sooner had Hermione come inside and shut the door did the wall outside rotate; the members of the rescue team could hear it doing so. Inside the Time room, the glass case full of time turners had been repaired; the box that the Death Eater had fallen into was back on its podium.

In font of them was a door; to the left and right, a corridor. Ron looked to the left, then to the right, debating which way to go.

"Which way d'you reckon?" he asked, turning to Harry.

"Well, in my dream, I went through here to that door," Harry said.

Ginny left Harry's side, walked over to the door, and opened it.

"That's the Brain room," she said. "Unless that's what you were looking for..."

"No. Obviously the layout of this place was different in my dream," Harry said.

"The door that melted Sirius's knife was on the west side of the Department of Mysteries..." Hermione trailed off.

An idea dawned on Harry after Hermione finished speaking. He took his wand and laid it flat in the palm of his hand while the others eyed him warily.

"Point me!" Harry said.

The Four-Point spell, which Hermione discovered, caused the wand to point due North.

"According to this," Ginny said, inching closer to Harry and looking over his shoulder, "We're heading North."

"Then we need to head to the left," Neville piped up.

"You heard him," Ron said after a few moments of silence. "Let's move!"

They headed down the left corridor and entered the Hall of Prophecies. The dusty, glass spun spheres were glistening bright as ever. Harry's scar twinged again, the most painful twinge yet. Another corridor headed to the left, and a door in the wall led straight ahead.

"Down the corridor," Harry said, pointing.

The group headed down the corridor and entered the room with the veil. Directly across the hall from where they stood was the door they had come all the way to the Ministry of Magic to find. To their dismay, there was already someone standing in front of it.

"We meet again, Potter," came Lucius Malfoy's drawling voice.


End file.
